Call of Duty: Phantom War III
Call of Duty: Phantom War III is an upcoming game developed by the WWC & point 44 industries. It is the third and final game in the Phantom War saga, preceded by Phantom War and Phantom War II. Along with a brand new storyline for singleplayer, it features multiplayer in both competitive and cooperative modes. This is also the conclusion of the WWC & point 44 industries combined efforts to create a game. The partnership will be no longer effective once the game is released. Singleplayer The majority of the campaign is set in 2039, nineteen years after the events of the second game. However the first mission is set in 2021. Characters 37th Special Shock Division *Lieutenant Aaron "Vapor" Falkner: The main protagonist of the campaign. Vapor leads the four man fireteam Regal. He is level headed and has a witty sense of humor. *Lieutenant Commander Jonathan "Arrow" Fierus: The previous leader of fireteam Regal and the commander of the 37th SSD. He is later revealed as the main antagonist of the game as the brainwashed leader of the Raging Strike. *"Lavender": Serving as second in command of firetem Regal. She is known to be the most reasonable, but the quietest. *"Saturn": Serves as the vehicle expert of fireteam Regal. Although somewhat headstrong, he shares an unrivaled comradeship with his teammates. *"Incision": Serves dual roles as a stealth and medical specialist of fireteam Regal. Has a "nerdy" personality, but a fun humorous side. He is killed in action later in the game. *Marcus "Wildcard" Xavier: Retired former LANCER of the 37th now working as an airline pilot in Dubai. Appearing about halfway through the campaign, he helps Vapor track down a yacht and later assists Regal in repelling Zemya troops. US Navy *Captain Mitchell Rudel: The captain of the USS Puerto Rico. He deploys Navy personnel to help Regal secure the Strike's arctic outpost. Raging Strike *Davis: The second in command of the Strike and the overseer of the improved scrambler in New Zealand. He is killed by Vapor during the firefight in the control room. *Strike Commander: The leader of the Raging Strike. After the scrambler tower is destroyed in New Zealand, his fate is unknown. Zemya *Alexei Koyev: The ruthless and evasive leader of the terrorist group Zemya. He is killed by Vapor, who drowns him in the Persian Gulf. Locations Coming soon Plot In 2031, the 37th SSD tracks Alexei Koyev and his mercenaries to Rio Grande, Argentina. Fireteams Regal and Silver are sent in OPERATION: STABILIZER to raid his compound and take him dead or alive. During the mission, the leader of Regal, Arrow grapples with Koyev, who seemingly is killed. Upon return to the barracks, the commander of the 37th is found dead the next morning. Arrow, being the next highest ranking member, takes the position as the head of the 37th. One of Regal's members, Vapor immediately is suspicious of his commander's behavior, but chooses not to reveal it publicly. Eighteen years later, Vapor now leads fireteam Regal who are deployed to Manila to protect several US officials meeting with Chinese representatives as they discuss possible terms to end. Just as the representatives from the governments begin formalities, they become attacked by an American neo-terrorist group known as the Raging Strike. The Strike wishes to plot a revolution in the United States and purge the rich elite. Regal manages to save most of the American and Chinese delegates, but China calls off the negotiations and threatens a more aggressive occupation of Taiwan if America does not back down. After Regal repels the Chinese assault in Manila, Arrow sends Vapor and Lavender to the Arctic Circle after seeing a drone footage of the Strike shipping missiles being transported near the North Pole. When they arrive, they pick up the distress signal of the USS'' Puerto Rico'', the navy's most advanced submarine under siege by the Strike's forces. The LANCERs show up just in time to prevent the Strike's entry into the hold of the vessel. After explaining to Captain Mitch Rudel their situation, they start scouting the area for clues. The submarine is out to destroy a jamming tower that the PLA had set up to try and disorient the magnetic poles and scramble navigation directions. The PLA had abandoned it and now the Strike was guarding it. After painting the target, the jamming tower is destroyed. The celebration is cut short when one of the Puerto Rico's missile silos opens up without authorization and fires a missile. With no other choice, Vapor finds an abandoned F-47 Vulture fighter and sets off in pursuit. He battles Strike fighters and eventually destroys the missile, however the EMP effect blacks out the city of Seattle. Vapor is forced to crash land at Vancouver Airport after his fighter is neutralized by the pulse. Reporting back to the 37th headquarters, Vapor traces the signal that unauthorized the submarine's launch. The signal's origin came from Dubai. Vapor is given permission by the 37th's second in command to travel there. However since the American and Chinese Cold War, Dubai has been closed to foreigners unless accompanied by a registered Dubai citizen. Still distrusting Arrow for intel, he visits Dr. Lancer in New York City for info on someone in the mega-city. Vapor departs and arrives to meet her contact, who turns out to be legendary war hero Wildcard. After explaining his situation, Wildcard easily helps him track down the signal source, a broadcasting cell disguised as a yacht. Onboard, they discover Alexei Koyev consirping with Strike members to permanently disorient electronic equipment around to the world and at the same time offer a solution in exchange for the Strike to reform the Western society. After dealing with the Strike Members, Vapor interrogates Koyev, who tells him that even though he can be killed, his influence is still present. The boat begins to sink from planted explosives and the LANCERs escape the ship. Vapor ties Koyev to an anchor and throws him overboard, finally killing a much wanted terrorist. Finally connccecting Koyev's plan together, Vapor realizes that Arrow was brainwashed during the mission to originally eliminate the terrorist. He comes under heavy fire from the Strike, who were sent to recapture Koyev and ends up saved by the rest of Regal, who got intel from Dr. Lancer of their location. Rejoined by Wildcard, they fight their way out of the Strike's reinforcements and narrowly evade more patrols before Wildcard assists them to escape Dubai. After arriving back in the States, they find the 37th SSD barracks under lockdown after Arrow leaked the outline of the base to the Strike. Saturn manages to get a secure link inside where they infiltrate the defenses with the aid of a technician hiding from the terrorists. After eliminating the Strike from the base, Arrow detonates charges planted in the building. Although the team escape, Arrow shoots and kills Incision. That night, the US Navy fires upon a Spanish warship under the belief that it was a Chinese ship. Althhough both ships are not seriously damaged, Regal realizes that the new jamming signal is now more powerful than before. After intercepting a message from the Strike on a plan to use the jammer and have US cruise missiles hit Tianjin and later Shanghai, Regal storms Arrow's compound in Corpus Christi. Arrow attempts to flee, but Vapor kills him with a Hardsound rifle. Upon inspection, the find the location of the new scrambler source, in New Zealand's Southern Alps. Using an M12 Heavy Artillery Personnel Carrier, Vapor blasts his way to the underground base. While he is making his way in, the jammer begins to transmit the false signal. He marks the target to Saturn, who is in a Vulture, however the airstrike fails to take out the jammer. As the missile is launched from the USS Chafee in the Indian Ocean, Vapor and Lavender set out to destroy the relay tower. After detonating the charges, the transmitting signal stops. The Chafee's crew notices this and aborts the launch, causing the missile to crash into the South China Sea. Two months later, Vapor, Lavender and Saturn along with four previous members of fireteam Regal pay tribute at Incision's funeral. After the ceremony, Vapor ponders on how close the world came to annhiliating itself. Singleplayer missions *Instability: LANCER Fireteam Regal has tracked Alexei Koyev to Rio Grande, Argentina, they now prepare to storm his safehouse. *Standoff: LANCER Fireteam Regal must guard US representatives at Manila as the negotiations fail with the People's Republic of China. *Negotiation Over: With reinforcements inbound to Manila, Fireteam Regal must repel as much of the invasion as possible in time for reinforcements. *Frostbite: On the commander's order, Vapor and Lavender head to the Arctic Circle to recon Strike missile sites. *Port of the Rich: Upon rendezvous with the USS Puerto Rico, the LANCERs must repel the Strike's surprise attack on the submarine. *Midnight Sun: With an unexpected missile launch, Vapor pursues the destructive weapons in a Vulture jet desperate to prevent a nationwide blackout. *Deep Six: Tracking the launch signal to Dubai, Vapor must enlist the help of a former LANCER and war hero to discover the true motives of the Strike. *Tower Warfare: Being caught red-handed, Vapor must escape Dubai at all costs. *Invisible Hand: LANCER Fireteam Regal must enter and clear the 37th headquarters. *Memento Mori: Following Arrow to Corpus Christi, LANCER Fireteam Regal must prepare to eliminate the traitor once and for all. *One Last Shot: Locating the final piece of the puzzle in New Zealand and with time slipping by, LANCER Fireteam Regal must neutralize the Dark Tower before an undeclared act of war is committed. Competitive Multiplayer Multiplayer returns in two forms, competitive and cooperative. There have been several changes from the other Phantom War games as well as previous Call of Duty games. *Only the 37th SSD are a playable faction. However the sides are determined by fireteam designations. The six fireteams are Shadow, Regal, Charlie, Hornet, Sapphire and Wolf. *Less weapons to customize loadouts. Only Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns and Handguns are readily availible. *Support Weapons are now featured in lieu of the fewer loadout weapons. This includes special weapons, Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles and Shotguns. *Rewards are now merited by points (kills, assists, captures, special kills, etc.) *Rewards include killstreak rewards, support weapons and modifiers. *The ranking system has no number levels, rather based on merit. There are only 10 prestiges which do not erase classes upon commencement. Multiplayer Ranks *Private *Specialist *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Colonel *General *Field Marshal Loadout Weapons These weapons are the ones that every player will start out with. Customization is limited and differs for each weapon. Assault Rifles *M11A1: A reliable gas operated, magazine fed assault rifle. Standard weapon for the United States Military. Capacity of 30 rounds and effective at close and medium range. Custom attachments include; Suppressor, Quickdraw Handle, Extended Mags, Reflex Sight, ACOG Scope, Foregrip. *N-449 Direct Kinetic Offense System: More commonly known as the Strike Rifle. Fires in three round burst from a 30 round magazine. Effective at medium to long range. Utilized by the Strike. Custom attachments include; Suppressor, Quickdraw Handle, Extended Mags, Hybrid Scope, Rapid Fire. *N-426 Automatic Suppressive Weapon: Also known as the Repeater, it holds the fastest fire rate of the assault rifle category as well as a highest recoil. Most effective at close range. Holds a capacity of 45 rounds. Custom Attachments include; Suppressor, Extended Mags, Reflex Sight, Foregrip, Rapid Fire. *H&K G50 Assault Rifle: A modular rifle that is gas operated and magazine fed. It is the only rifle that uses caseless ammunition. Used by several European nations as well as the 37th SSD. Capacity of 25 rounds and effective at close and medium range. *FAMAS F6: The newest member in the FAMAS family. Gas operated and magazine fed, it fires three round bursts. Used by several European and Middle Eastern nations. Ideal for medium to long range combat. Contains 30 rounds. *Type 37 Semi Automatic Precision Weapon: This weapon fires in 4 round bursts and is the most powerful starting weapon at long range. It holds 32 rounds and is able to kill in 3 semiautomatic shots. However the weapon is much slower movement than the others and a narrower zooming than the other rifles. Highly dangerous to all targets. Used by the PLA. Submachine Guns *N-401 Rapid Firing Defense System: The Cycler has the fastest firing rate of all standard loadout weapons. It holds 50 rounds and extremely deadly at close range. Used by the Raging Strike. *Type 3 Direct Automatic Engagement Carbine: Standard for the PLA's Special Forces in CQC. Has a quicker drawing speed than other submachine guns and an average firing rate. Capacity is 30 rounds and also effective at close range. Used by the PLA and some east asian countries. *Recon CCWS: Standard US submachine gun. Moderate damage and a substantial rate of fire. Quickest reloading time. Capacity of 30 rounds. *Beretta Tactical: Has the smallest magazine and the highest damage of the submachine guns. Low rate of fire makes it more effective at close to medium range. Utilized by several European nations. Magazine size is 20 rounds. Pistols *N-493 Light Engagement System: The Piercer is the Strike's primary sidearm carried by high ranking members. Fires powerful rounds that pack a high amount of kinetic energy to pierce body armor. Holds 8 rounds. Used by the Strike and several terrorist groups. *SIG NGP: SIG's newest pistol has a quick drawing time and very fast to aim. Although less stopping power than other handguns, it is reliable as a backup. Holds 12 rounds. Used by several European nations. *Walther PDX: Walther's state of the art handgun, designed for special operatives of intelligence agencies. Light in weight, allowing great mobility. Holds 10 rounds. Used by various miltaries and the CIA. *M7 Handgun: The standard handgun for the US miltary, offering a mix in damage and reliability. Its success has given it ability to sell to civilians for personal defense. Holds 12 rounds and used by the US military. *EMP Handgun Grenades Only one grenade type is permitted *M6 Frag Grenade: A standard grenade that can be cooked and thrown back. Tends to roll on sloped surfaces. Average blast damage. *Semtex 2: A lethal grenade that sticks to most surfaces. It can't be thrown back. Has a quick detonation time, but smaller blast. *Concussion Grenade: A grenade that slows and disorients targets. *Incendiary Grenade: A grenade that sends out hot gel that catches fire. Extremely lethal on contact and the area impacted will continue to burn for a while. *Scanner Grenade: A grenade that sends out radar waves and highlights enemies on the HUD and minimap within its radius for a short period. *Healing Canister: A unique grenade that produces a gas that allows a steady decrease of damage taken. Enemies that walk through the gas will take a steady increase in damage. Handy for healing your damaged self and teammates. Support Weapons These weapons can be found in various spawns or can be called in once a player has attained the reward. In some campaign missions, one may be the starting weapon. *M4 Revolving Chemical Dart Rifle: Also known as the Toxic Rifle, this weapon holds 5 darts and the target will take continous damage for 5 seconds before succumbing to the neurotoxin. It has a zooming feature and is able to penetrate thin materials. Utilized by the US Military. *M75: The M75 is a bolt-action sniper rifle. The new standard sniper rifle for the US Military, chambering 6 rounds. Proficient at medium to long range. Compared to the other sniper rifles, the M75 has significantly less sway. Utilized by the US military. *Mk I EKHO Assassination System: More commonly regarded as the Hardsound Rifle. This rifle is extermely powerful, being able to kill instantly and leave no entry wound, yet using ammunition harnessing pure sonic energy. Death is caused by cerebral hemmorhage and is an excellent weapon to use to prevent forensic investigations. Has only one shot magazine and a charging sequence to be readied. Effective at long and medium range. Utilized by CIA agents. *M1088: This shotgun is pump action and has more damage than the Fragmenter. It is not ideal for engaging multiple targets. Holds 4 rounds and used by the US military. *M1 Accelerated Recoilless Rifle: Also known as the Railgun. This weapon charges a single tungsten slug through magnetic accelerators. The longer charged, the more faster the shot will fly with a maximum of three charges. Has slight explosive splash damage. Used by the US Military. *N-414 Widespread Close Combat Weapon: Also known as the Fragmenter, this weapon holds six shells and fires semiautomatic. Extermely deadly at close range and the shots will widen out the further the shot travels. Utilized by the Raging Strike. *N-422 Pinpoint Accuracy Sniper System: Also known as the Tri-Shot. It holds three bullets in a tube magazine and uses linear accelerators powered by plasma to increase damage. Effective at all ranges, being nearly a one shot kill to anywhere except below the knee. However hipfiring makes it extermely inaccurate and using a scope will cause a laser sight to be emitted wherever it is being aimed. *N-470 Armor Piercing Automatic Weapon: Known as the Hailfire, this weapon is a light machine gun with a high rate of fire and high damage. However continuous fire will cause high recoil. Deadly at all ranges, but best used at close and medium range. Utilized by the Raging Strike. *N-489 Explosive Incendiary Munitions Weapon: The Incendiary Gun fires one shot of four explosive bolts that destroys both organic and artificial matter. The high splash damage is countered by the long reload. Holds one shot per launch. It is capable of targeting and neutralizing enemy equipment, although one must lock on first. *Electric Pike: An illegal weapon on most countries, but still used by the Raging Strike and some terror groups. Deals an instant kill upon impact. Has two modes of usage, melee button for a quicker swing or the trigger for a longer, but farther lunge. Once it has discharged its 10 charges, then it is out of ammunition and unable to regain charge. *SMAW 4: The most advanced member of the SMAW family, having heat seeking capabilities as well as being able to free fire. Extremely lethal weapon with heavy damage. Holds 1 rocket and used by the US military. *Type 13 Scorched Emission Projector: Also known as the Defoliator, this Chinese weapon shoots a bolt of fire. The special fuel destroys living matter and leaves anything nonliving untouched. A direct hit will kill within 3 seconds and a missed shot will explode and burn for a few seconds, inflicting high damage to any enemy that is nearby. Holds three shots per magazine. Considered the equivalent to the Toxic Rifle. Used by the PLA. *Type 30 Precise Sharpshooter Rifle: Shortened to the Type 30 or Sharpshooter, this rifle is semiautomatic, holding 12 rounds. It has a unique scope, being able to see through surfaces and limited bullet penetration. However, bullets that go through a surface will not be lethal, unless it is a headshot. Used by the PLA. *Type 62 Explosive Proximity Remote Launcher: Known as the Hand Cannon, this weapon fires a high explosve grenade that adheres to a surface and can be remotely detonated by the user. Resembles C4. Anything close to the grenade upon detonation will be killed or destroyed instantly. Pressing the trigger before the grenade sticks to a surface will cause it to instantly detonate upon impact. Used by the PLA. Boosts *Mobility Boost: Gives the player a temporary increase in mobility. *Armor Boost: Gives the player a temporary increase in armor and health. *Damage Boost: Gives the player a temporary time to deal more damaging attacks. Vehicle Support *F-47 Vulture: Call in 3 F-47 Vultures to bomb a marked area. *Stealth Chopper: Call in a support Stealth Chopper that will target enemies. *M12 Heavy Artillery Personnel Carrier: Target up to four specific areas to be bombarded by the M12's rocket volley. *Escort Airdrop: A VTOL will drop Support Weapons and Boosts and stay behind to guard them from enemies. Multiplayer Gametypes *Deathmatch: A free for all. Kill all enemies to win. Holds a maximum of 6 players. *Team Deathmatch: Two teams are pitted against each other. First to reach the set amount of kills is the victor. Holds maximum of 12 players. *Kill Confirmed: Two teams are pitted against each other, points are awarded by collecting dog tags from fallen enemies. Holds maximum of 14 players. *Domination: Hold objective points to win. There will be drops at the points every minute with killstreaks and support weapons. Holds maximum of 12 players. *Capture the Flag: Each team has one flag, to win, a team must steal the enemy's flag and bring it back to theirs. Holds maximum of 12 players. *Lockdown: A new gametype that has five points on the map. Obtaining and holding the points will offer support with killstreaks, boosts and support weapons. To win, one team must sucessfully hold all five points. Holds maximum of 14 players. *Hunter: A free for all variant that has the leading player marked as the lead hunter. Reach the set amount of kills to win. Extra points and medals are awarded for killing the lead hunter. Holds maximum of 8 players. *Squad Battle: A newer version of Assault, with a couple of changes. There will be set classes and every soldier has a unique ability. The LANCERs will always be on defense and the Strike commandos will be on offense. *Search and Destroy: Two teams, one offensive and one defensive. Offensive team must plant bombs at two sites. No respawning per round, best 3 out of 5 rounds win. Holds maximum of 10 players. *Ground War: Bigger teams and bigger scores, features Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Domination and Kill Confirmed. Medals Medals return, with even more specializing in Support Weapons and Boosts. Support Weapon Medals *Intoxicated: Kill an enemy with the Toxic Rifle. *Torched: Kill an enemy with a flame based weapon. *Tagged: Kill an enemy by sticking a Semtex 2 or Hand Cannon explosive to them. *Snapshot: Kill an enemy with any sniper weapon without using the scope. *Quickshot: Kill an enemy with any sniper weapon within a second of using the scope. *Slugged: Kill an enemy with te Railgun. Multiplayer Maps These are the default maps that are included with the initial purchase of the game. More maps are downloadable from the DLC. *Artifact: See both history and the enemy fire in this wide and open map with tight corners set inside the ruins of the Greek empire. *Avalanche: Set in the French Alps with multileveled combat and a snowy environment. Avalanches will often blur vision when loud sounds are created. *Beachead: An uphill battle for the top at a beach in the Philippines. Many flanking routes make for wary snipers. *Capitol: A map that takes place inside a parliament of some sort. With multiple levels and desks to hide behind. *Foundry: Surrounding a steel mill in Germany, with both digital and traditional elements. *Garrison: Inside the 37th SSD headquarters. *Highway: Combat on an double Dubai highway intersection, where passing cars on the lowest level could be just as dangerous as an enemy waiting for ambush. *Palm: Set on Dubai's famous Palm Islands. *Runway: Battle on a lengthy runway at an airbase. *Sacrament: Includes both indoor and outdoor combat in a square inside the Vatican. *Silo: Close combat mayhem on top and below decks of the Arctic staioned USS Puerto Rico. Achievements *'Campaign Achievements:' Total of 20 **Mission Accomplished: Earn all of the Campaign achievements **Dead Men Tell No Tales: Complete Instability on any difficulty **Staring Contest: Complete Standoff on any difficulty **Pacific Skirmish: Complete Negotiation Over on any difficulty **Numb Fingers: Complete Frostbite on any difficulty **Rescuing the Rescuers: Complete Port of the Rich on any difficulty **Jumping Timezones: Complete Midnight Sun on any difficulty **Instant Swim Lesson: Complete Deep Six on any difficulty **Height is Everything: Complete Tower Warfare on any difficulty **Beware of the Vapor: Complete Invisible Hand on any difficulty **Best Served Cold: Complete Memento Mori on any difficulty **What Missile Launch?: Complete One Last Shot on any difficulty **Too Easy: Complete the Campaign on Recruit **Saving the World, Again: Complete the Campaign on Regular **Epicsauce: Complete the Campaign on Veteran **Purely Insane: Complete the Campaign on Suicide **Hacker: Collect 10 of the 30 intel items **Expert Hacker: Collect 20 of the 30 intel items **Master Hacker: Collect all 30 intel items **For COD Ninjas Only: Complete any Campaign mission of Suicide without dying *'Multiplayer Achievements': Total of 12 **Rookie Soldier: Reach the rank of Corporal in multiplayer **Seasoned Soldier: Reach the rank of Captain in multiplayer **Decorated Soldier: Reach the rank of General in multiplayer **Veteran Soldier: Reach the rank of Field Marshal after prestiging in multiplayer **A Medal for Everything: Earn at least one of every possible medal **Hooray for Diversity!: Get a kill with each weapon in multiplayer. **One for the Album: Earn a Flawless medal in any multiplayer match **MVP: Earn 10 MVP medals **Class Mastery: Complete all challenges for all loadout weapons **Support Mastery: Complete all challenges for all support weapons **Explosive Mastery: Complete all challenges for all air support **Boost Mastery: Complete all challenges for all boosts Editions *Standard Edition *Limited Edition *Veteran Edition *Shock Edition Downloadable Content *'Vapor Map Pack' **Auction: The convention center in Baltimore has multiple vantage points for sniping and long range combat, as well as being ambushed. **Shrine: Japanese temple with standard four sided buildings for holdout. Variety of combat from the hidden sights and close corners. **Retreat: A centered map with the Argentine safehouse as both a vantage point and well funneled zone. **Trespass: Offers all sorts of combat inside the US prison facility and its open perimeter. *'Lavender Map Pack' **Finance: Battle in a Swiss bank for funds and the scoreboard. Tight corners and plenty of vaults to lay ambushes **Jungle: Dense trees in the Thai jungle hide opponents, while objectives placed out in the open will be watched by vigilant warriors. **Launchpad: More of this map will be easily traversible and accessible once the US rocket has taken off. Open fighting with several key points around the outskirts. **Thunderstorm: A warehouse in the middle of a storm. Beware of lightning, often flashing vision. Stealthy combat, especially when the crashes can mask the footsteps of enemies. *'Saturn Map Pack' **Export: Battle on a docked ship using multiple moving containers for cover. Many open sights as well as tight and hectic flanking routes. **Hypothesis: A mysterious chemical lab underground. Beware of stray bullets that can release harmful gases that can stun others. Gas can also be deliberately released in other areas to slow enemy advances. **Refuel: Oil refinery in Alaska. Heavy snow can hide ambushers and several levels near the pipeline are key sniper points. **University: Decorated hallways of American alumni. Standard gridlike hallways with classrooms for shortcuts. *'Incision Map Pack' **Backwater: A desolate American forest with hills that can control a high area, but are also easy to snipers hiding down below. **Glacier: The icy cliffs of this slow glacier in Canada offer a multilevel style combat from up close corners to long sights of the other end. **Kingdom: This castle in Germany is an objective centered map with key choke defense points and walls for carrying the objective. Several vantage points can control the pathways to the objective. **Tunnel: A long dark train tunnel with open sights and multiple hiding places. Beware of the train that passes through. Action Figures WWC & point 44 industries have approved a proposal from Dark Watch Entertainment to be added to its famous action figure series. So far, Series 1 has been announced. Category:Games Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe